Episode:Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous
| image = DocOckArmedAndDangerous.jpg | date = February 18, 1995 | ep_num = 3 | writer = John Semper, Jr. Brooks Wachtel Cynthia Harrison | director = | guest = | prev = Return of the Spider Slayers | next = The Menace of Mysterio }} A mad scientist with four mechanical arms kidnaps Felicia Hardy. With Spider-Man unable to stop him can Peter Parker do the job? Story Peter heads to the house of Felicia Hardy to take her on a "date." However, Doctor Otto Octavius arrives at the same time. While getting ready, Felicia is kidnapped by Octavius, going under the name Doctor Octopus and sporting four additional mechanical arms, and leaves a ransom note. Upon hearing his name Peter thinks back to his days at science camp where a young Peter Parker was taught and comforted by Octavius. Meanwhile, Felicia questions Octavius and learns his origins. Apparently he discovered a way to create a miniature fusion device that could easily replace twelve nuclear power plants. Octavius sought aid from the Hardy Foundation, but when results did not come soon enough his funding was pooled. Octavius was forced to continue his experiments in a basement without proper safeguards. In an explosion the four metal arms he used in his dangerous experiments were permanently grafted to his spine. J. Jonah Jameson goes on J3 where Octavius calls in with his demands. Jameson looses his temper and angers Octavius who then demands that Jameson personally deliver the money. Jameson goes to the meeting place but is then taken hostage by Octavius. Spider-Man has followed Jameson and confronts "Doc Ock" but looses. Back at his house Peter realizes he cannot beat Octavius through brute strength and must use his head. Peter convinces Felicia's mother and the FBI to let him talk to Octavius claiming he knows him better than anyone else. Peter impresses Octavius and they agree to meet at an abandoned rocket factory. Peter again impresses Octavius with his knowledge of Octavius' work but the two begin to argue when Octavius says he has no interest in releasing Felicia and Jameson. Peter is thrown out, literally, but comes right back as Spider-Man. Spidey and Doc Ock engage in another power. Spidey uses his brain to activate a dynamo to stop Doc Ock's tentacles. However, the dynamo starts an activation sequence which would completely destroy every trace of Felicia and Jameson. Spidey cannot see them die but it would then release Doc Ock. He turns it off and Doc Ock is freed, but immediately turns on the dynamo again. Spidey uses Doc Ock's invention as a lure to capture him in a magnet and saves Felicia and Jameson just before the rocket activates. Felicia goes out to find the injured Peter under a pile of rubble, not seeing Spider-Man leave the building rather quickly. Upon realizing that neither is injured Peter asks how the date went to which she teases him about not usually being kidnapped on the first date. Peter asks for another and Felicia agrees. Afterwards, Dr. Octopus is seen in prison ranting about how the walls will not hold him. Quotes Trivia Continuity Background The series added an aspect to Octavius' backstory that included him being somewhat of an idol to young Peter Parker. Reaction External Links *Episode at Marvel *Wikipedia *Marvel Animation Age *TV.com